


Hold Me Tight

by crowleyeusford



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyeusford/pseuds/crowleyeusford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao is cold. Midorima wants to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> for Hanna. happy birthday.

He could see his breath in the cold air. It was freezing outside but he still decided to walk down to Midorima's house. After all, it was Christmas Eve and he wanted the two of them to spend it together. Midorima never liked  the cold so he decided to not leave his house, which of course left Takao to come over. Besides that, Midorima's mom was making dinner and Takao didn't want to miss that. Midorima's mother was an exceptionally good cook.

Takao sighed in relief when he finally approached Midorima's front gate. He quickly opened it and slipped into the front yard. The path that led to the door was slippery and, in his haste, Takao almost slipped and fell down, but luckily he managed to balance his weight out and to remain on his feet.

"Shoot, I almost fell!", he muttered to himself.

After he steadied himself, Takao carefully continued towards the front door. He rung the bell once and soon after a woman opened the door. It was, of course, Midorima's mother. She smiled brightly the moment she saw him.

"Oh, Takao-kun, welcome! Please come in!", she exclaimed cheerfully and opened the door wide to let him in.

"Thank you! Nice to see you, auntie!", Takao greeted her and stepped into the house.

"Nice to see you, too! Shintarou's in his room as per usual, so feel free to go upstairs.", she informed him.

"Ah, sure! See you later, auntie!"

He quickly went up the stairs and found the door to Midorima's room open. Before he went in, he peeked inside and found Midorima sprawled across his bed, and playing a video game. 

"Hey, Shin-chan!", Takao shouted as he went into Midorima's room, which almost made Midorima fall off his bed because of the surprise.

"Takao!", he bellowed at him, "Stop coming in without previously announcing yourself!"

"Sorry, sorry!", Takao snickered and pulled off his jacket, "Anyhow, it's so cold outside. You're lucky you didn't have to go out today."

"You're lucky my mom is cooking for us.", Midorima retorted back.

"I wish you were more like your mom, to be honest.", Takao sighed.

"Shut it.", the green-haired boy commanded and then added in a kinder tone of voice, "Wanna play?"

"Sure!", Takao agreed.

Midorima passed him the second controller and when Takao reached to take it, their hands brushed for a second.

"Your hands are really cold.", Midorima commented.

"Well, no wonder. It's freezing outside.", the shorter boy added.

Without looking at Takao, Midorima pushed his glasses up and placed his controller down.

"Close the door, Takao.", he ordered in a soft voice.

Takao simply stood up, without questioning anything, and closed the door to Midorima's room. He then returned to sit next to Midorima on the bed. Midorima gently took Takao's hands and the black-haired boy felt smiled at the warmth of Midorima's big hands on his own. 

Midorima wasn't a touchy-feely kind of a guy but sometimes he could do nice things for his boyfriend, just like this. All of a sudden, Midorima landed a kiss on Takao's cold cheek. 

"You're so cold.", Midorima whispered against Takao's skin, "I want to warm you up."

Takao blushed at Midorima's words and immediately turned his head to the side.

"A-Ah, Shin-chan, we can't- I  mean, you mom is downstairs.", he tried to reject his boyfriend from making any more advances towards him.

"Relax. She won't disturb us.", Midorima breathed against Takao's ear.

Takao shuddered and moaned softly when Midorima suddenly slipped his hands beneath Takao's sweather. Midorima's fingers drew circles on Takao's stomach and he had to throw his head back to relish in Midorima's touch. Midorima took the opportunity to cover Takao's exposed neck with his mouth. 

"Sh-Shin-chan, please...", Takao whined.

In one swift move, Midorima pulled Takao's sweater off of him leaving the hawk-eyed boy half-naked. Without his mouth leaving Takao's neck, Midorima's hands went up to Takao's sensitive pecs. The tips of his fingers found their way to Takao's nipples. The first tease was followed by a high-pitched moan that escaped Takao's mouth. 

He and Midorima did it a few times a while ago, but he still wasn't used to these type of things. Midorima was somehow a completely different person when it came to sex and Takao loved it, but at the same time he was so embarrassed by what was transcending between the two of them at the moment.

"Please...", he begged and tried to push Midorima's hands off of himself, but Midorima quickly shushed him by placing his mouth on top of his.

Midorima rarely kissed him and when he did, in times like these, Takao was taken aback by how passionate the kiss was. And he couldn't get enough of it. The kiss itself was an addictive drug that pulled him in even deeper. Takao knew there was no turning back at this point. After all, it wasn't like he hated doing this.

With his skilled hands, Midorima unbuckled Takao's jeans and grasped his hardening member through his jeans, making Takao gasp in the process. The taller boy gently palmed it before pulling Takao's boxers down, earning a yelp from the smaller boy, and stroking it fully. 

Takao couldn't help but to look away and cover his mouth. As much as he was embarrassed at the same time, Takao wished for more contact with Midorima. With each passing second he craved more and more, and he thought that he'd break at one point.

"Shin-chan, take it off.", he said while taking a hold of Midorima's shirt.

Midorima gave him a soft smirk before quickly pulling his shirt off and throwing it onto the floor. Immediately after that, Takao pulled Midorima into another kiss and ultimately brought their naked torsos together. Midorima's body and weight on top of his felt so good. Most importantly, Midorima was so warm. However, at this point, Takao was far from being cold anymore.

When they separated their mouths, Midorima started pulling Takao's pants and boxers down. To help him out, Takao lifted his hips up and after that the rest of his clothes came off quite easily, and they ended up on the floor as well. 

Midorima took a hold of Takao's now fully hardened member once again and after a few strokes, his hand traveled south. Takao gasped sharply when he felt Midorima's fingers at his entrance. 

"Relax.", Midorima reassured him.

Takao could see a bottle of lube in Midorima's other hand and he had to wonder for a second when did the other boy manage to grab it. For once, his hawk eyes had failed him. He smiled when he came to the conclusion that Midorima probably already prepared it. Midorima didn't seem like it but he could be sneaky like that and Takao loved him even more for it.

Midorima poured the greasy liquid all over his fingers and Takao's entrance. After that, he placed the bottle on the bed next to them. Takao watched him carefully as he did so but the moment his boyfriend's digits started pressing into him, Takao turned into a moaning mess. He didn't want to be seen like this, but he just couldn't help it. Midorima's fingers felt terrific as they probed at his entrance. 

When Midorima wrapped his other hand around Takao's shaft, Takao lost it, spilling himself all over his stomach. He was shaking and all he could see were stars, and the world was spinning around him, and he couldn't think straight anymore. 

However, he wanted more. He needed more-he needed more of Midorima. Takao needed him fully. Just his touch was not enough. He wanted to become one with his boyfriend again. He needed him so bad, Takao thought he might actually start crying as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"Please, Shin-chan...!", he cried out to his boyfriend, who only nodded as if he understood entirely how Takao felt.

Swiftly, Midorima threw off his sweat pants and underwear, then he turned Takao over to lie on his front. His hands intructed Takao to raise his bottom up and he complied with a little sigh leaving his lips as he did so. He just couldn't wait.

Midorima stroked himself a few times before pouring another batch of lube all over his lenght. You can never be safe enough about that and Takao was glad that his boyfriend was so caring. After Midorima, spread the lube all over his member, he positioned himself at Takao's rear. The bespectacled boy teased Takao's entrance for a few second before he started entering him slowly. 

At that moment, Takao felt like he was coming undone. It was finally happening, the moment he waited for and need so bad. Once Midorima filled him fully, let out a happy moan to let Midorima know that he was satisfied with how the things were unfolding.

"Are you okay, Kazunari?", Midorima asked him in a husky tone of voice.

"A-Ah, yes, please...keep going...", Takao reassured him breathily.

Midorima gave a curt nod before starting to move within Takao, who grabbed the sheets beneath him with all his might and let out a half-scream half-moan. As he thrusted into Takao, Midorima clasped his hand over Takao's mouth.

"Don't forget we're not alone in the house.", he whispered into Takao's ears as he quickened the pace of his thrusts.

"I-I's no' fair, Sin-chan...!", Takao mumbled into his hand.

Takao didn't mind really, as a matter of face, he enjoyed it. Midorima never did something like this to him and Takao thought it was extremely erotic to have his lover hold his hand over his mouth while they were having sex.

As Midorima's thrusts became more merciless, Takao thought that he was going to break. Normally, his body was well developed and he was at the peak of his strengh, but at the moment he felt so weak, he thought he was going to snap in half. 

"K-Kazunari, I think I'm going to...", Midorima started but couldn't finish as he became too busy trying to breathe steadily and failing at it.

Takao felt he was close as well. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore so he closed them and waited for both himself and Midorima to finish it off. The moment he heard Midorima started to breathe really hard, he knew that it was only a matter of second. And he was right, Midorima came, filling Takao out, and muttering profanities under his breath. Takao came almost a milisecond after Midorima. His orgasm was trigger by the feeling of being entirely overtaken in a pleasant warmth that spread through his body. It was entirely different from the previous sweaty hotness he felt. It felt amazing and he felt complete. 

With one last soft moan, Takao collapsed onto Midorima's bed and Midorima fell right next to him.

"Man, Shin-chan, you're really getting a hang of this.", Takao snickered breathily.

"Shut up.", Midorima panted out.

"But honestly, I love you either way.", Takao quickly added.

Midorima smiled and placed his hand onto Takao's cheek.

"I know, Kazunari. I love you too.", he gently whispered.

Takao let out a carefree laugh and snuggled closer to his lover. He couldn't ask for anything more on such a cold winter day.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I almost peed myself while writing this lmao bye I'm gonna be at church for the next eternity trying to repent for my sins and praying to jesus daily


End file.
